1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an integrated circuit socket, and more particularly to a land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Depending on the structure, the terminals of integrated circuit, especially central processor unit (CPU), can be divided into three types of pin grid array (P.G.A.), ball grid array (B.G.A.) and land grid array (L.G.A.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,613 discloses a socket structure specifically for the P.G.A. type integrated circuit. The terminal of P.G.A. type integrated circuit is considerably long. Therefore, very high conductive members are inlaid in a very thick insulating socket to respectively electrically contact with the terminal of the P.G.A. type integrated circuit and the contacts of the printed circuit board. Accordingly, the socket structure specifically for the P.G.A. type integrated circuit has a considerable thickness.
The B.G.A. type integrated circuit has been developed for shortening the length of the terminal. As shown in FIGS. 58 to 61, the long leg terminal of the P.G.A. type integrated circuit is changed into ball grid, for example, tin ball or copper ball. This greatly shortens the length of the terminal of the integrated circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,710 discloses a socket specifically for the B.G.A. type integrated circuit.
In order to further simplify the terminal of the integrated circuit, L.G.A. type integrated circuit has been developed recently. As shown in FIGS. 62 to 65, the terminal of the integrated circuit is changed into flat plane land grid so as to simplify the structure and lower the manufacturing cost and achieve better contact and conductive effect. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,213, 5,199,889, 5,232,372, 5,320,559, 5,362,241 and 5,389,819 disclose various sockets specifically for the L.G.A. type integrated circuit.
In order to minify the area of the integrated circuit, the pitch between each two adjacent terminals has been more and more reduced. Presently, the mostly seen pitch is 1.27 mm. In such narrow pitch, it is hard to insert conductive members. In the case that the conductive member is further required to have sufficient up and down resilience, the extensible resilient section of the conductive member can only extend in a direction perpendicular to the face of the terminal of the integrated circuit. Therefore, the existent sockets all have quite thick thickness.
In addition, the resilient section extending in the direction perpendicular to the face of the terminal of the integrated circuit has complicated structure and fails to have sufficient up and down resilience under limitation of the 1.27 mm pitch.
Furthermore, due to manufacturing tolerance, the contact ends of the respective conductive members in contact with the integrated circuit are inevitably ununified. When pressing the integrated circuit to make the terminals thereof contact with the contact ends of the conductive members, the resilient sections of the conductive members are compressed and contracted by the integrated circuit only to a limited extent. Therefore, some of the terminals of the integrated circuit fail to truly contact with the conductive members of the socket. This leads to problem of poor contact.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket in which the resilient section of the conductive member integrally obliquely or windingly transversely extends from the inlay section. When the conductive member is compressed by the integrated circuit into a final contact position, the projection length of the resilient section on the face of the insulating board is larger than the pitch between any two adjacent terminals of the integrated circuit. Therefore, the resilient section of the conductive member is not limited by the extremely small pitch such as 1.27 mm pitch. Therefore, the resilient section can have longer length and greater resilience, while having not high height. Therefore, the resilient section can better and more truly contact with the terminal of integrated circuit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket in which the resilient section of the conductive member has the above special structure so that the manufacturing tolerance of the terminals of the integrated circuit and the tolerance resulting from the bending and deformation of the integrated circuit when pressed into the socket can be absorbed. Therefore, the contact ends of every conductive members can fully and reliably contact with every terminals of the integrated circuit.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket in which the resilient section of the conductive member has the above special structure so that the entire socket becomes thinner and has stronger structure and it is ensured that the insulating board of the socket be not deformed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket which achieves a good shielding effect to avoid leakage of electromagnetic wave generated by the integrated circuit and meet the standard of shielding of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
According to the above objects, the land grid array or ball grid array type integrated circuit socket of the present invention includes: a metal basin which is a box body having a bottom face and multiple side walls, two opposite side walls of the metal basin being respectively formed with latch perforations, each latch perforation having an opening section and a latch section communicating with the opening section; an insulating board snugly inlaid in the metal basin, the insulating board having multiple insertion holes passing through the insulating board; multiple conductive members which are one by one inlaid in the insertion holes of the insulating board and passed through the metal basin to contact with multiple corresponding land grid array conductive contacts of a circuit board and contact with multiple land grid array or ball grid array terminals of the integrated circuit, whereby the conductive contacts of the circuit board are electrically connected with the terminals of the integrated circuit; an upper cover having a first side, a second side opposite to the first side, a third side connected with one end of the first side and second side and a fourth side connected with the other end of the first side and second side, the upper cover further including multiple latch tenons which are disposed on the first and second sides and can be correspondingly placed into the opening section of the latch perforation of the metal basin and latched in the latch section, whereby the upper cover is latched on the metal basin to cover upper side thereof, the upper cover having a receiving section for accommodating the integrated circuit therein, the receiving section including: a first locating section disposed on the first side, the first locating section being integrally downward bent from the upper cover and protruding from the bottom face of the upper cover, whereby when the integrated circuit is attached to the bottom face of the upper cover, the first locating section is adjacent to a first edge of the integrated circuit; a second locating section disposed on the second side, the second locating section being integrally downward bent from the upper cover and protruding from the bottom face of the upper cover, the second locating section being adjacent to a second edge of the integrated circuit; a third locating section disposed on the third side, the third locating section being integrally downward bent from the upper cover and protruding from the bottom face of the upper cover, whereby when the integrated circuit is attached to the bottom face of the upper cover, the third locating section is adjacent to a third edge of the integrated circuit; and a fourth locating section disposed on the fourth side, the fourth locating section being integrally downward bent from the upper cover and protruding from the bottom face of the upper cover, whereby when the integrated circuit is attached to the bottom face of the upper cover, the fourth locating section is adjacent to a four edge of the integrated circuit; and clamping leaf springs mounted on the second side of the upper cover for resiliently pressing the second edge of the integrated circuit, whereby by means of the first locating section of the first side of the upper cover and the clamping leaf springs disposed on the upper cover, the opposite first and second edges of the integrated circuit are clamped to hold the integrated circuit under the bottom face of the upper cover.
Each conductive member has an inlay section, a first contact section, a second contact section and a resilient section. The inlay section is inlaid in the insertion hole of the insulating board. The first contact section integrally downward extends from the inlay section and is further bent to electrically contact with the land grid array conductive contacts of the circuit board. The resilient section integrally obliquely or windingly transversely extends from the inlay section, whereby when the conductive member is compressed by the integrated circuit into a final contact position, a projection length of the resilient section on the face of the insulating board is larger than the pitch between any two adjacent terminals of the integrated circuit. The second contact section is integrally formed at free end of the resilient section to slidably press and electrically contact with the terminals of the integrated circuit. When the resilient section and the second contact section slidably press and contact with the terminals of the integrated circuit, the resilient section and the second contact section are pressed by the terminals into the receiving channels of the insulating board.
The third side and fourth side of the insulating board are respectively formed with notches. A tool such as a screwdriver can be extended into one of the notches to abut against the metal basin. By means of the screwdriver, the upper cover can be pried and moved toward a latched position to make the latch tenons of the upper cover slide from the opening section to the latch section so as to latch the upper cover and the integrated circuit in the metal basin. Reversely, a tool such as a screwdriver can be inserted into the other notch to abut against the metal basin and by means of the screwdriver, the upper cover can be pried and moved toward an unlatched position to make the latch tenons of the upper cover slide from the latch section to the opening section so as to take the upper cover and the integrated circuit out from the metal basin.
The second locating section of the upper cover further includes a neck section, a latch beam and two latch sections. The neck section outward extends from the second side of the upper cover and is downward bent. The latch beam extends from the neck section in parallel to or substantially in parallel to the second side of the upper cover. The two latch sections are respectively formed at two ends of the latch beam. The clamping leaf spring has a base section, latch clips and leaf spring sections. The latch clips respectively windingly extend from upper sides of two ends of the base section for clamping the latch sections of the upper cover to mount the clamping leaf spring on the second locating section of the upper cover. The leaf spring sections respectively obliquely extend from the rear ends of the latch clips to resiliently press the second edge of the integrated circuit so as to clamp and locate the integrated circuit on the bottom face of the upper cover.
The second side of the metal basin further has a locking section. The clamping leaf spring further has a latch plate bent from one end of the base section to a corresponding leaf spring section, whereby after the upper cover and the integrated circuit slide to make the latch tenons of the upper cover latched with the latch sections, the clamping leaf spring is latched on the locking section the metal basin to make the upper cover and the integrated circuit locked in the metal basin.
The bottom of the metal basin has a base board formed with multiple through holes corresponding to the multiple conductive members.
The bottom of the metal basin has a base board. The center of the base board is formed with a perforation. The base board is formed with multiple through holes corresponding to the multiple conductive members.
The bottom of the metal basin has a base board. The base board is formed with a perforation covering an area in which all the conductive members are inlaid.
A guide slope is formed on an adjoining section adjoining the opening section with the latch section of the latch perforation of the metal basin, whereby the latch tenon of the upper cover can be guided by the guide slope to smoothly slide into the latch section of the latch perforation and be fixed therein.
The upper cover is further formed with a hole. The integrated circuit is passed through the hole of the upper cover to contact with heat-radiating fins mounted on upper side of the upper cover.
The upper cover has a complete top face for totally shielding the integrated circuit and avoiding leakage of electromagnetic wave generated by the integrated circuit.
The upper cover is made of metal board.
The insulating board further has multiple receiving channels and the insertion holes are formed on the bottoms of the receiving channels.